Cousin in town
by Turquoise Is Magic
Summary: Bonnie's cousin Maddy comes to town and make Bonnie go to the original ball where she meets kol. She dose not meet him right away there is a lot of Maddy first, but will be a kennet fic later. Paring Kol/Bonnie (Kennett) Matt/Maddy (can't come on a cute couple name)
1. Maddy comes

**10 YEARS AGO**

_Bonnie ran through the tall green grass as fast as she could, she could not find her "Maddy, Maddy! MADDY!" She felt like she had been runing forever. Then when she was aboute to scream again, something jumped out of the tall grass and on her back. Bonnie paniced and screamed as high as she could, with her head in the grass. Then she heard someone laugh, her attacker was laughing at her. Okey now Bonnie was not panicing any more, she was mad. She gaderd all her strenght and rould around pining her attackers arms down "Maddy?" Maddy gave her a devil like smirk "god, you shulde have seen your self!" Then she started laughing again. Bonnie laught as well, she had missed her cousin. A lot._

* * *

PRESEANT DAY

Bonnie could not belive her eyes, Madeline was her. MADDY WAS HER. Her cousin that she had not seen since last summer. Bonnie loved Maddy so much but, she could not have come on a worse timing. It was 3 days before the Michalsen ball and Bonnie had just freed the most powerfull witch alive plus her crazy (HOT!) children and now she had to look after Maddy as well.

It's not like Maddy can't take care of herself, but this is a town full of vampires, witches, werewolfs, hybrids and originals some fighting skilles weren't gonna make it. She did have some magic but if Bonnie who have the power of a 100 dead witches can't take them, well you get the point. Maddy is doomed... But at least she is not stupid enough to fall in love with one of them *chough*Elena*chough*.

Maddy came closer and bonnie saw it was really her with her stright dark brown hair just like selena gomez in princess protection program, but she did not look like selena gomez she looked more like shania twain exept she had snow white skin. Yes she had light skin becouse her dad is light (whitch is Bonnie's uncoule, and her mothers brother-in-law). She had almost not changed a bit exept her cloth style, she was always so sweet and innosent looking, but Bonnie knew better. Now she was rocking a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple sleevless blouse with the first 3 buttons un done showing of her black lace bra, black high heel lace up boots, black leather jacket and a simple turquoise necklase. The turquoise necklase made beautiful deep light turquoise eyes stand out more than they alredy did.

Bonnie ran up to her and huged her when thay pulled away Bonnie smilled from ear to ear screaming "what are you doing her?!" Maddy smirked at her and said in a voise Bonnie know means trubble "I come to have some fun, so what have you been up to, Bon."

* * *

Bonnie told her every ting that had happend since she got home and aboute the ball in 3 days that she is NOT going to. "But Bon you have to go, it's a BALL." She said the word 'ball' as if it was the most importen ting in the world.

She always loved playing dress up as little that's the reason she and Caroline always had so much fun when she visited. That and they both always had the crazyest ideas. One time Maddy even convinsed them to go snowbathing.

"Plus I am going, so suck it up." Bonnie was in shock she was going in to the most dangerous place in town, just for fun. She could not remember that Maddy was weary smart but that was crazy. She knew she could not talk her cousin out of it but she had to try. "Your not invited" Maddy smiled devilish at her and said "that's why you are coming with me." Bonnie was about to protest but gave up when she saw the determine look in her eyes. she just said in a small voice "I don't have anyting to wear." Maddy jumped of Bonnie's bed and ran to her closet so fast she almost fell on her self.

Bonnie knew she shulden't do it, but there was no backing out now.

My first story ever! short chapter I know but it will be better, I hope. Sorry for any mis spelling english is not my first languish. Please rivewe and fav ! :D Kol is going to come in the next chapter. ;} and yes she look like shania twain if you have not hear of her songs you shuld she is awsome !


	2. The dress

Maddy had been looking through her closet for a while and made a BIG mess, there were cloth everywere. In the end she lay out a grey t-shirt, Bonnie was now sure she had complitely lost it, but her devil like smile said something else. "I am not going in a t-shirt to a ball. Am I?" Bonnie asked but had to fight back a laugh, she was insane. Maddy just rolled her eyes and said reasuring like it was something a confused toddler had asked "of cours your not."

Bonnie was about to ask what she was thinking when sudently the t-shirt started to grow, change color and shape, when she was done it was a sexy floor lenght jade green silk corset gown with a mid thigth slit side. Bonnie just steard at her in disbelive with a slightly open mouth "just think of me as your fariy godmother. well, try it! I think it will look perfect on you." Bonnie diden't get the chanes to say any thing before Maddy pushed her in her bath room.

Bonnie hated to say it but she was right, the dress was perfect. Just not for her. It huged her curves in all the right plasses, the jade color mached her eyes beautifuly, the corset made her look skinnyer and her boobes look bigger. Every thing was perfect, but maybe the side slit was to much considering it was a ball not a party the rest woulde properly be having some gourguse ball gowns.

She went out of the room and Maddy was smiling like a mad woman when she saw her "so what do you think" Maddy said hope fulley. Bonnie gave her a sad smile "it's pretty, but... Maybe the side slit is to much" Maddy sight, she knew bonnie was kind of a prude so she did a fast spell and took away the slit. But tought it was too boring now so she desided to spice it up a little by making it puffy, like a tulle dress and puting a million tiny jade stones on the skirt so it looked like it was shining. Bonnie took the puffy dress in her hands and sigh "how am i supposed to move in this thing?" Maddy smirked satisfied with her work "you will find a way."

* * *

Once bonnie had chaned they walked to the grill for a drink. Kol and Klaus were sitting at the grill having a drinking when Bonnie and Maddy come in, Maddy ran over to Matt and huged him thigt. Matt was confused first but when she pulled away and he saw her face he smiled bright at her "Maddy, what are you doing her." Maddy gave him her signatur devilish smirk "boredom." Matt smilde at her she had not changed a bit, always out to start trubble. They talked a little, but Matt had to work so Bonnie and Maddy went to play pool.

Kol had not taken his eyes of her since she walked in how could he, she was beautiful. With her caramel skin, dark cruly hair and perfect jade eyes that and there was some thing about her... She seemed powerfull, something about her aura. Kol had always been attracted to strong women.

Unfourtingly his brother notiest him looking "an other witch, really brother." A witch that explains it, a beautiful witch at that too. He smirked "I think I will go introdus myself." He diden't even get and inch of his chair before Klaus put his arm in the way. "You will not talk to her." Kol gave him a confused face and whined like a 4 year old "why not?" Klaus sighed "becouse i know you, you find some nice pretty girl, than you break her. Or you know eat her." Kol thought about it then desided he would not talk to her, not yet. He would wait to the ball, where he could have her all to him self.

* * *

**so i re-re-did the chapter. please rev fav and follow! ;}**


	3. Maddy's suprise

2 DAY TO THE BALL

"So, how long are you staying." Maddy looked over the moon at that question, before andswaring happy "I am going to move her!" Bonnie's mouth hung open and she choked out "W-what."

Maddy nikked fast up and down "yeah, isen't it great!?" Bonnie was in shock, again, Maddy wasen't just viseting she was fucking MOVING. Maddy and Bonnie was the same age who come she be moving and Bonnie is not even done with school. "Are you sure about this, I mean you dont have money or a job, you are not even done with school." Maddy just shrugged her shulders "I skiped school, so what."

If bonnie was in shock before you could just imagine now. "YOU SKIPED SCHOOL!?" Maddy was the one to look confused now "yeah, and it is not like I dont have a job, I am a baker."Now bonnie was complitely sure Maddy was insane "a baker, you are going to live on baking when there is not even a bakery in town."

Maddy smirked her devil smirk "that's why i am her. There is this cute little bulding in town that be perfect for a bakery AND have a super aborebol appartment. Plus no competision." Bonnie was a bit taken aback, Maddy had a pretty good plan. This town needed a bakery the grill was good, but no muffins and her muffins and cupcakes are the best bonnie have ever had. "Okey, going to show me your new place." Maddy dragged her out of the house and ran to her new appartment.

* * *

When they got there Bonnie had to idmit, it was perfect for Maddy. The bakery part was all in cute vintage style, and it had a milkshake mashine. A milkshake mashine in a bakery, yup the 'mad' in Maddy was there for a reason.

The appartment on top was just perfect it was not that big, but then again neither was Maddy. It had no kitchen becouse the kitchen was in the bakery. But it had a little light purple living room with a cream comfy sofa, a little white table, a big tv on the middel wall, some black white art on the left wall, full wall shelves with books, picturs and DVDs on the right. She had a nice simple white bathroom with lime green towels and wash cloths. The bedroom was light pink with a big white bed with baby blue blanket and pilowes, big light brown closet, a graffiti art wall and a cream window bench with baby blue curtains.

Maddy smiled "so, you like?" Bonnie was smiling even wider than Maddy now "I love it!" Maddy had that smug smirk on her face "good, by the way I though I may have a house party tonight. You know just some friends, like Matt, Elena, Caroline..." She did not get to finish when Bonnie said "just so you know where ever Caroline go Tyler fallowes."

Maddy had a face mix of shock, irritasion (Tyler was always a jurk to her) and a little jealousy. Her longest relationship lasted 2 monthes, NO it's not becouse she is a slut... Shit just happen okey.

"They are still togheter?" She tryed to be casual but it came out like a growl. Bonnie made a face, but not one of disapproval she still did not like who tyler was before, or the way he treated viki. "Yeah, but I think Klaus may change that." She did not like klause, but she was not blind aither.

"Klaus? The original? Is he hot?" Bonnie smaked her on the arm "MADDY! he is and ORIGINAL." Maddy just looked counfused "sooo... Those that mean he is hot or not." Bonnie let out a sigh, so klaus may not be bad looking. But he is still a bad guy. "He may be a little hot." Maddy smiled, hoping she could change her prude attatude. "Is all the original hot." She said casual like talking about the weather, not tousend year old vampires being hot. "I don't know, haven't seen the two last guys."

When she saw Maddy was about to ask more questions she changed the subjecte "so, what is going on with you and matt? I know you had a huge crush on him since for ever. AND he is SINGLE now and NOT in love with Elena."

"Nothing." Bonnie smiled, she could always see when she was lieing. But desided to just leave it at that. In stead they just lay watching tv for a while.

* * *

**please tell me what you think, shulde I continue. Remember to fav follow and most inportent REVIEW! ;}**


	4. Maddy is in shock

1 DAY TO THE BALL

Maddy's Pov:

'Damm, hungover. My head hurts like hell, how much did I drink last night.' I put a hand to my head hoping it wholde ease the pain. But when I dragged my hand though of my hair, it was much MUCH less hair than yeasterday. I finally got up of the floor after much stuggle, my head just hurt more the more I tryed. But I finally got to my bathroom and looked desperatly in the mirror. My hair was short, SO SHORT. 'Who could this happen, I could not have been THAT drunk.' But then I turnd around to see Bonnie unconsius in my bath tub. 'Maybe, we were that drunk.' I just turnd back around to my hair, when i looked at it again it was not that bad. 'At least I did not have a buzz cut, Thank god.'

I woke up Bonnie, not to gently 'why did she not stop me, thats her job. I do stupid things and she fix it. How am I supposed to fix THIS.' When she woke up she started to laugh hystaricly, I gave her and angry frown that she just ignored. In the end when I got that she would not stop laugh, I finally snaped. "What!? Whats so danm funny!?" Bonnie was still laughing but choked out "your... Your hair!" At that i slaped her, 'not so funny now, is it.' "Get out, I have to shower." Bonnie looked counfused at me, the face she made when she figured she was in the bath tube was prisless.

When I was done I got dressed in black combat boots, black skinny jeans, black tank top, black leather jaket and my necklace. Yeah I have gotten really crazy with the black, but it fits my life style. I live in a town with so many fucked up evil things now, like the hair stylist. arggg I hate those! I was about to comb my hair when I realised... I don't have any anymore. Arggg I really, really hate those! I desided to do some spells on my hair, it turnd out GREAT! My hair now look exacly like Once Upon a Time's Mary Margaret Blanchard in ep. 1x05. It fit me even better than my last hair cut. I did one last spell to make sure it stayed like that the whole day and put on a little make up. Okey maybe... You know what, no I still hate those! Yeah you heard me, any hair stylist in this town better sleep with one eye open.

* * *

Me and Bonnie desided to go to the grill and NO it is not just becouse Matt is there, Maybe a little. Anyway when we got there something wired happen... Okey somthing wireder than normal. Matt kissed me... 'OMG MATT KISSED ME, I AM IN HEVEAN... Wait, WHAT! What the hell happen last night.'

* * *

FLASH BACK

I was sitting on my sofa in my cosy cloths (a light pink overly large baggy shirt) with bonnie watching 'Two And A Half Men.' When there was a 'knock knock' sound on the door, I went to andswar it but they were inside before i even got off the sofa. It was Caroline and tyler, elena, Matt and Jeremy. 'God, I have not seen Jeremy in ages. He is a lot taller than I remember, buuu then I am the smallest her. Oh well.'

I had been ignoring Matt the whole night, 'was what Bonnie said true, no it coulden't be. This is ridiculous, even for me, I will just go talk to him.' I walked counfident over, but the minute he turnd around and I saw his too-fucking-blue eyes I froze. 'Damn he has sooo fucking PERFECT blue eyes. Maddy you are turning in to a love sik idiot, get a grip, girl'

"Hey, Maddy what up?" I diden't andsware him, insted I took took a big gulp of my beer. 'God knew I needed alkohol for this.' And kissed him, I KISSED HIM. I could just blame the alkohol but i knew it wasen't it, I started friking out what if I just ruend my friendship with him. But then he kissed me back, the kiss started gental, but... I am not a weary gental person. When we broke the kiss we were both breathing hevealy, but matt maneged to breath out "aboute fucking time" before cuping my chin and kissing me again.

* * *

PREASENT DAY

'Well that explains the Matt part... But my HAIR.' I finally kissed Matt back, when we broke apart we both said "hi" in unison. We ended up talking for a while aperently longer than we shulde have becouse his boss did not look happy with us. I just kissed Matt again 'I am never going to get tiered of that' and walked out to let him work. 'Beside I need a dress, just one more day and now I have a date to show of. Yeah bitch, I'm dateing the quarterback! jealous much?

* * *

**so what do you think! Don't worry Kol and Bonnie will meet soon, it will go faster if you fav follow and review ;}**


	5. Ball

0 DAYS TO BALL

It was the day of the ball and Maddy was just done curling Bonnie's hair, she also used a spell to make it look more soft and shinny. And like the shania twain look alike she is she had been singing 'any man of mine' all day, her voise was axuly amasing. Bonnie had alredy taken on her dress on and Maddy had fixed her make up, it was natural and high lighted her face perfectly. She was also wearing her silver glitter pumps that matched her simple silver dimonde necklace and earrings, and Maddy had insisted that she had to have silver glitter nails as well.

Maddy did some spells on her own dark brown hair keeping it like yeasterday. She was wearing a mid thigh ruby red sequin dress with long sleeves and open back, and ruby red glitter pumps that matched her dress. Her make up was a little more extreme than Bonnie's with black smocky eyes, long fake eyelashes and ruby red lip stick. With athore words she was the defenision of a bimbo, exept she did not wear lots of fake tan and platina blond hair.

"It's a ball not a whore house!" Bonnie yelled at her. How could she walk around like that with no shame, whatsoever. "Yes, if I am crashing the party maind as well do it right." She said with her signatur devil smirk.

"Wait, crashing the party did not Matt ask you to go with him?" She could see the fliker of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it come.

"No, he said it was to dangerous. So what! Dose he think i am some kind of little girl that need protection!?" Now Maddy was mad. 'Who does he think he is, I foght agenst my uncoule Frank with my bare hands and won. NO MAGIC! And with it he thinks i cant handle myself. What!'

"So you desided to take revange on him with humiliating me?" Bonnie did not like that ide one bit. 'Why can she not be normal for just one day?'

"Yeah" she niked happy with her andswared and started walking away, but Bonnie used magic and stoped her in her traks. She was about to say something when her dress sudently started growing, when Bonnie was done it was floor lenght. She also made it silk insted of sequin, and took of the armes. Plus she toned her make up down making it a glossy peach lipstick and natural eyeshadow. Maddy was aboute to protest but then Bonnie thightend the dress and she could not breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked all innosent.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to breath in this thing!?"

Bonnie just smiled devilish like and said "you'll find a way." The walked out.

* * *

AT THE BALL

Maddy and Bonnie was drinking there asses of, the party was more boring than you would think. There was just people dressed all wired talking aboute stuff they could not care less of. So yeah, the party was pretty boring, untill Maddy sat her eyes on Matt danceing with... REBECCA! 'How dear he, say I can't come but he can. And with an athore woman to!' Maddy swaggerd over there with anger in her eyes. She did not even think twise about it before slapping the bitch.

Every bady was stund to silent, and Maddy swaggerd of and out of the ball. Matt did not even go after her, he was to busy with sweet innosent little Rebecca, arr grost. Bonnie could not belive Matt, how could he do that to her!? And with Rebecca of all people!

* * *

MADDY'S POV:

'I can't belive him! That, that, that... Arrggg. I can't even find a word for it!' Maddy did not even care to say goodbye to Bonnie, she was out for revange. So like the contry girl she is she desided to take some help from carrie underwood. Not the song you would expect it was, she choose before he cheats.

I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seat

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires

'And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats'

After that she desided to spend the rest of her night in a bar drinking whiskey and danceing.

* * *

BONNIE POV:

'I hope Maddy is okey. How am i kidding, I just hope she does not kill any body. She looked pretty angry, Matt is going to suffer that is for sure.'

The ball had gone back to it's boring self and every body was danceing, Bonnie was aboute to leave when suddenly someone tapped her on the shulder...

* * *

_**muhahah, my first cliffhenger, hope you liked please review fav and follow. The more reviews i get the faster i will have the next chap up! :}**_


	6. They meet!

Bonnie had been waiting on Maddy in her appartment for half an hour now. And her cream comfy sofa was more soft and saggy then she thoughed possible, it was like sitting in a bean bag. That when Bonnie looked at it again it was properly what it was, 'do they even make bean bag sofas. And if they do it fills great.'

Just when Bonnie had gottin in just the right posision, Maddy walked in. 'Of course, for two secons of peace is to much to ask for.' Maddy did not even bother to look at her, she looked exasted. Her skin had changed from snow white skin and was now a cool ice white skin color. Her eyes was not the warm tourqise full of life kind anymore, now it was hard ice cool emotional less turquoise orbs.

She was wearing a pink sports bra, black thight shorts and a pair of pink Nike shose. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun... Wait, when had she used magic to make her hair grow AGAIN.

"Where have you been?! I have been worried sik about you!" She sounded just like a worried pearent would. It seemed like Maddy had not even notised she was there, Bonnie coulde hear 'undo it' by carrie underwood play on her phone. Maddy just throw her slender body in the (bean bag) sofa and said "Relaxe, I went running. So what."

Bonnie knew Maddy had never been one to talk aboute feelings, but she had to at least try. "So who are you doing?" Maddy gave her a counfused look, like she had no idea what she was talking about and said slow like she had just asked her the wirdest thing ever "okey?"

"I meant about Matt" she said in a counsurned voise. Maddy just replaid "shit happend, so what." It was like the Matt thing had not affected her at all. "So how did the rest of your night go?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_The ball had gone back to it's boring self and every body was danceing, Bonnie was aboute to leave when suddenly someone tapped her on the shulder..._

_When she turned around she was met with coffee eyes that looked like they had been laced in honey... Uhmmm sweet sweet honey. "whould you do me the honer of danceing with me, darling?" And he had a accent. She gave the man with the messy dark brown hair a sad smile and said "sorry, my cousin is kind of crazy and angry. Not, a good combonation. I really got a go, sorry."_

_'Did she just reject me, ME! Oooh no, no one rejects me' he took a step closer and they were just a few inches apart when he said "I am sure she won't die of one dance." And smiled charmingly at her. Bonnie smiled in return 'he is kind of handsome, oh god he is drop dead gourguse! Maybe one dance won't hurt.'_

_Bonnie knew she would regret this, but what the heck just one dance, right. She put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. "I am Kol by the way, Kol Mikaelson. And you are?" _

_'He is an original, how come I did not sence that. Maybe it is the alchole, but he is still pretty handsome. And it is just one dance and then I am of to find Maddy, mind as well have some fun.' _

_she smiled at him "Mikaelson, an original." _

_Kol was kind of shocked she knew he was an original and was still not runing away. 'This girl is aither really brave or just stupid' he smirked at her "you still have not telled me yours." She smirked devilish back, maybe she had been to much with Maddy "never said I would did I." Kol axuly laughed at that, he had not laughed in a centery. The whole being in a box thing was not as fun as it sounds._

_They ended up talking, laughing and danceing for the rest of the night. Bonnie could not belive it but she axuly had fun with a original, she never did tell him her name though. _

_"So you are not going to tell me your name, little witch?" He had taken to call her that after Bonnie tolde him she was a witch. She has asked him to stop a million times, he would have stoped if i was not so fun makeing her mad. "No, it's is fun being the mistery girl. I am sorry I really got a go." Kol gave her a sad pout, he was the only man she knew that could pull of a pout. He sigh dramaticly "fine, see you some other time?" Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was a sweet innosent kiss, but it sent a warmed through her whole body. she smiled at him "sure" the walked away._

* * *

After Bonnie was done Maddy was looking like she might explode, but before she could say anything. "Did you hear some body trashed Matt's car?" Bonnie regreted it the moment it came out of her mouth, she was afreid that Maddy was going to be sad again at the mension of matt. But to her suprise Maddy smiled, not the 'my ex is a dick, he desurved it' but a 'muhahaha it worked, it worked' frankenstein way.

Relashion drown on her "omg, you did it!?" It was not really a question. Maddy just gave her a innosent face "I don't know what you are talking about?" It came out so innosent that had you not known her you would have belived it easylley. "Now come on you said you would help me bake before the opening."

* * *

Maddy had changed and was now in brown lace up combat boots, short shorts, a black tank top and a unbottoned army shirt that she wore as a jacket, plus a cute apron. Bonnie wore light brown uggs, skinny jeans, white tank top and a cute apron.

When they were done there was many kinds of bread, cookies, cupe cakes, muffins, macarons, donuts, pies, cakes and so much more. They had used some magic to make all of it but it tasted delisiose.

The bakery where a sucsses the whole town came, unfortentley for Bonnie that meant Kol to. It was supposed to be a one night thing, she was drunk she did not think she would see him again. The moment there eyes met he went stright to her, Bonnie felt cornored even though she could go in any direction to get away from him her legs would not move. 'Why do you hate me feet!?' It was to late he stod alredy infront of her.

"Hey little witch"

* * *

**So what do you think Bonnie and kol finally met. And he is caling her 'little witch' if you have a better nick name please send it to me! spesial thenks to fan54 **

**remeber to review fav and follow most inportent review. I want feed back, do you think i get better or wors. Do you think matt and Maddy shuld get togheter again or not. Do you think... well you get it! Please review! ;}**


	7. The slap

_"Hey little witch"_

"Kol" she greeted in a the coldest voice she could muster, she could not be friends with a vampire let along a original.

"Why so upset, darling?" He actully looked counsurned, he may not have now her for long but still. He though they may even be friends, or more.

"I am not upset, I am working." She said more worm this time, she could not stay mad at him, not when he had that cute counsurned face.

Kol grind bright and said in his charmingly voise "let me help you at least, darling" and took the two emtey glasses she was holding in his hands. Bonnie smiled warmly at him and lead him to the kitchen.

* * *

Maddy had been hiding from Matt since he come in, normarly with ex's she would walk up to him give him a peace of her mind... And maybe her fist as well. But this was diffrente, he had actully been stupid (and unsensetive) enough to bring that slut with him.

Maddy could not belive him 'how dear he!? This night was supposed to be about my carrier, not that asshole over there.' Maddy desided to just go for it get it all out while she coulde. She swaggerd over to them NOT slapping the slut, no matter how much she wanted to. "Matt, we need to talk." All joy and happieness out of her voise, matt have never seen her this serius before. "Yeah, we do."

They went outside so they could talk alone, but if Maddy was onest she just wanted to yell at him without makeing a scene and destroy her business. "You brought that slut to my opening!?" Matt looked a little guilty 'danm right he shulde feel guilty!' "I am sorry, but nothing happend between me and Rebecca! We are just friends!"

Maddy was really mad now 'don't he get it this was not just about Rebecca' "if nothing happend then why did you FORBID me to go to the ball?! Huh, what it was to dangerous for poor little Maddy? Well newsflash, I can take care of my self."

It was only when she was done talking she notised how close they were, Maddy was debating whether to slap him and kiss him. "I know you can take care of your self, but I just worrie about you. Please I am sorry, I will never say you can't so any ting again. But by now I see that you will do what fits you aither way. I like that, and I love you."

'Omg Matt just said he loved me! Wait, I am supposed to be mad at hi-' she never got to finish her tough becouse he kissed her. It was a gental and slow kiss, she did not respond she was to shocked to move. When he finally pulled away and smiled at her, she could move again.

-SMACK-

* * *

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

"So you work her?" Kol asked

"No, just helping Maddy out on her first day."

"Maddy, your cousin. The one that is, how do I put it, mad." Bonnie was kind of suprised he remeberd, let along lisend to what she said. Normarly when she start with the 'bla bla bla' her friends just ignore her.

"Yeah"

'Come on Bonnie keep it short, maybe he will just go away' she keeped telling her self even though there was a part of her that was scriming at her not to drive him away. But she just ignored it, he is a fucking VAPMPIRE after all.

"You know, darling. Ignoring me won't work."

Bonnie tryed to look counfused but she could see he saw stright through her "I am not ignoring you?"

He let out a little laugh 'she is pretty cute when she lie.'

"Fine, I may have. But I was drunk last night and you, you... Your a VAMPIRE." He walked closer to her now their faces was just inches away from each other.

"So were you not having fun last night?" When she did not say any thing he took that as his sign and kissed her.

Bonnie did not even protest as soon as his lips touched hers she kissed him back. Because she knew she wanted this, she wanted him... No she needed him. When she felt him like her bottom lip she was fast opening up to him and deepening the kiss. He had his hands on her hips and moved them down to touch her ass, then lifted her on the counter. She hooked her legs around his hips and her hands tangeld in his hair.

* * *

BACK WITH MATT AND MADDY

"Did you just slap me?" He was holding his redning cheek, Maddy was not the person that had a girly little slap. No if she slaped you it hurt, a lot.

"YES, how dear you. You think you can just come her say you are sorry and kiss me just like that!? Then every thing is okey, well it's not!" Maddy had wanted to kiss him back so sooo much, but she is not one of those people that just 'forgive and forget' that is not her. She could keep a grug for ever, it is not like he had really done any thing to earn her trust back. He had apologized, but it was 'too little too late' maybe if he had runed after her at the ball.

She still loved him, or at least she thoughed she did, but till he put his words in action...

* * *

KOL AND BONNIE

Kol was an amasing kisser, Bonnie felt like she could kiss him forever, but then his hands moved under her white tank top and she pulled away. He looked counfused at her then he realised "you are a virgian, aren't you?" Bonnie begin to blush, he just smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips "it's okey, darling. I won't force you in to any thing." He said it so gental Bonnie felt so loved and safe. Haha safe with a vampire.

Bonnie smiled at him and kissed him again "thanks"

He smirked at her "so, still not going to tell me your name?"

Bonnie just shaked her had and kissed him again. They ended up kising, talking and laughing the rest of the night away. Kol had said he could walk her home if she did not want to go alone, but Bonnie had not seen Maddy the whole night and desided to stay at there for the night insted. Maddy never showed up and she fall asleep on her bean bag sofa.

* * *

**So what do you think?! **

**Matt is not getting of the hook that easy, he will try that he will.**

**do you like the bonnie kol things?!**

**do have any ideas how to make it better please review them so i can see**

**also remember to fav follow and did i say review remember to review!**

**is it bad or is it good**

**do like that or do you not like that**

**any idea please review them please**

**;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} ;} **


End file.
